


Arsenic et dentelles fraîches

by malurette



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sexual Incompatibility, UST, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles et mini-fics divers et variés.<br/>1ère vignette : Oscar/Mary, Purgatoire et paradis. 2ème : Alexis/Augusta, Dentelles. 3ème : Cassandra/Justice, Jugement. 4ème : Oscar/Cain, Un choix à faire. 5ème : Cassandra/Jezabel/Cassian, Séduction ? 6ème : Suzette, Elle aurait dû être une épouse. 7ème : Cain, Destin tracé. 8ème : Cain & Riff, Ténèbres. 9ème : Cassian et Delilah, Remerciements. 10ème : Justice et des Cartes. 11ème : Cain & Riff, Soutien. 12ème : Suzette, Tragédie. <br/>13ème : Jezabel, Zenobia, Cassian, Post op. <br/>14ème : Jezabel, Cassian, Cassandra, Transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D’ici au paradis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God Child  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Oscar Gabriel ; Oscar/Merryweather  
>  **Genre :** amoureux/gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Oscar/Mary, "paradis" pour Gabriela Gosden (Noël '06/Nouvel An '07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Oscar a l’air de plaisanter, toujours, quand il parle d’épouser Merryweather. C’est pour dédramatiser le sérieux de ses sentiments, face à une enfant encore si jeune. Pour l’instant, c’est un petit ange tombé des cieux, avec laquelle il joue le gentil oncle qui la fait rire et qui veille sur elle avec affection.

Mais le temps passe, et Mary grandit. Comme il le savait depuis le premier jour, elle devient une très jolie fille, puis une femme splendide. Et comme il l’espérait, elle finit, enfin, par accepter son amour. Dix ans de purgatoire s’achèvent, une éternité de bonheur s’ouvre à lui.


	2. Alexis/Augusta, Ses dentelles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'aurait jamais dû la voir ainsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Arsenic et dentelles fraîches  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God child  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alexis Hargreaves, Alexis/Augusta  
>  **Genre :** pervers ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** les persos sont la propriété de Yuki Kaori et le titre est plus ou moins emprunté à Joseph Kesselring ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Alexis/Augusta, "chemise de nuit" pour PresKunange/Cucumber Sandwiches (Noël 06/nouvel an 07)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Un gentleman ne pénètre pas la chambre d’une dame passé le coucher du soleil, exceptée celle de son épouse. Mais Alexis, affolé par ses sentiments, ne pense plus mériter le titre de gentleman, et de toute façon Augusta n’est pas « une dame », c’est sa sœur. Même s’ils ont passé depuis longtemps l’âge où ils pouvaient jouer en toute innocence et n’offusquer personne.

Elle ne rend pas compte, la diablesse : avec sa gentillesse et ses petites manières charmantes, dès qu’elle parle à son cher petit frère, la grâce qu’elle met dans chaque mouvement, la musique de chacun de ses mots. Elle le rend fou.  
Jamais il n’aurait dû venir la voir ce soir, si tard, alors que sa camériste s’est déjà retirée et que personne ne pourra être témoin de ce qui arrivera.

Elle est encore plus belle, ainsi. Sans poudre de riz, les joues délicatement rosées, fraîches de vie, les yeux brillants à la lueur de sa chandelle. _Pourquoi_ faut-il que cette chemise de nuit blanche, immaculée, vaporeuse et toute ornée de dentelle, lui fasse tant penser à une robe de mariée et lui donne tant envie de l’arracher ?


	3. Cassandra/Justice, Jugement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamais elle ne l'aurait embrassé de son plein gré, et c'est ça qu'il aime : le faire de force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jugement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God child  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cassandra/Justice  
>  **Genre :** rapport de force  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** le premier baiser de sir Cassandra Gladstone et l’Arcane de la Justice pour PresKunange/Cucumber Sandwiches (Saint Valentin '07)  
>  **Avertissements :** peut-être pas très in character, j’en ai peur... à l’époque, je maîtrisais très mal la série, et je ne sais même pas si ça s’est arrangé depuis  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

La fille qu’il évalue aujourd’hui lui plaît. Elle a, apparemment, toutes les qualités requises pour être membre de Delilah – il doit encore approfondir son étude pour s’en assurer et en avoir une idée plus juste, mais elle a pour ainsi dire d’ores et déjà franchi cette étape. Mais en plus, elle lui plaît, à lui, indépendamment des rôles qu’ils sont amenés à jouer dans l’organisation. Tant pis si c’est une fille, ce qu’il lit en elle l’intéresse grandement.

Il profite de son statut de juge et de l’épreuve pour s’octroyer le droit de lui voler un baiser. Pour voir.  
Et elle ne se laisse pas démonter : elle le gifle. Rien ne justifiait un tel geste, siffle-t-elle.  
N’est-elle pas prête à tout pour Delilah ?  
Pour Delilah et ses buts, pas pour les petites envies personnelles d’un seul de ses membres. Cela n’avait rien à voir.

Comment, elle se permet, elle, de le juger, lui ?  
Il pourrait, aussitôt, user de son pouvoir pour la briser. Et pourtant non… son audace plaît au Maître des Cartes. Il s’incline. Ratifie sa nouvelle position comme Arcane de la Justice. Il verra, plus tard, comment il règlera ce petit différent entre eux.


	4. Oscar//Cain, Un choix vite fait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il jurera qu'il ne l'aimait pas ; chacun sait que c'est impossible !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un choix vite fait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Oscar Gabriel/Cain Hargreaves ; plus Oscar/Merryweather et Riff/Cain   
> **Genre :** vaguement réaliste/pas de tripes  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Oscar et Cain" pour PresKunange/Cucumber Sandwiches (St-Valentin '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

Oscar Gabriel avait pris l’habitude de s’inviter au manoir Hargreaves et y prenait ses aises. Etre ami du maître de maison lui donnait tous les droits, apparemment ; courtiser la petite héritière légitimait son comportement.

Sauf que le majordome n’était pas _exactement_ de cet avis. En lui apportant un brandy, il laissa négligemment tomber une réflexion somme toute innocente sur le nombre de poisons traînant un peu partout dans la maison.  
Oscar s’étrangla.

« J’ignore quelles sont vos intentions quant à mon maître et sa sœur, mais je ne tolèrerai pas qu’on lui fasse du mal, ni à Lord Cain directement, ni à travers Ms Merryweather. Si vous l’aimez sincèrement, assurez-vous que cet amour soit entier et indiscutable, et assumez-le. Pas de demi-mesure. »

Marivauder avec la jeune demoiselle, c’était courir le risque de s’attirer les foudres de Cain, mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux, et lui non plus. Il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.  
S’attacher à Cain, ça voulait dire s’ostraciser à jamais de la bonne société, et il pourrait le regretter amèrement plus tard si ça venait à se savoir. Quant à se brouiller avec lui et déchaîner la colère de Riff… c’était à coup sûr une mort lente et douloureuse. Le valet était peut-être pire encore que le maître.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le choix était vite fait.


	5. Cassandra, Jezabel, Cassian; Scalpels et musique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bonjour, ma Petite Mort !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Scalpels et musique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God Child  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cassandra Gladstone - > Jezabel Disraeli, Jezabel/Cassian  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "musique" pour Sheepnimrauko, lors des Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Sir Cassandra Gladstone se promène à travers les installations de Delilah en maître absolu (ou presque. En pratique, il est aux ordres du Card Master, mais ici, tout le monde sait que c’est lui le chef). Rien ne l’empêche de s’inviter dans les laboratoires pour observer à loisir l’adorable Jezabel en plein travail.

" _Bonjour, ma Petite Mort_ ," lance-t-il en entrant (en français dans le texte mais avec un accent laissant quelque peu à désirer). Il n’obtient en retour qu’un regard rapide et un bref hochement de tête. Rien de plus.

En ce moment, le jeune docteur nettoie ses scalpels et autres instruments pointus et/ou coupants avec une attention méticuleuse et un entrain certain. Il s’occupe de ses outils avec des gestes précis, mesurés et rythmés, en musique pour accompagner son travail. La mélodie est entrecoupée, il s’arrête et reprend avec chaque instrument, fredonnant ou sifflotant selon les fois, mais elle est tout de même reconnaissable. Réalisant ce que _son_ Jezabel chantonne, Cassandra grince des dents.  
Une musique de cirque ! Inutile de lui demander où il a bien pu entendre ça nit ce qu’il lui trouve de si formidable. Il envisage un instant d’engager la conversation, de suggérer de s’adonner à des passe-temps musicaux de meilleur goût, proposer une visite à l’Opéra, recréer une symphonie pastorale avec de jeunes garçons – plus attrayants que ce petit effronté de bête de cirque- ou de s’essayer à tirer des sonorités nouvelles d’une gorge humaine… et finalement non.

Au regard en coin qu’il lui lance, Cassandra comprend bien que Jezabel est occupé et ne veut pas être dérangé maintenant, c’est clair. Très bien. Il va plutôt aller trouver directement Cassian et lui proposer un de ces numéros de cirque qui lui conviendrait sans doute mieux, comme cible pour couteaux au lieu de lanceur, ou bien assistant de magicien pour le tour du garçon coupé en deux. Sans truquage. Non mais !


	6. Suzette(/Miles), Et je serai sa femme.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'on a vu rôder le fantôme de Mademoiselle Suzette autour de l'église.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et je serai sa femme.  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain : _La Juliette oubliée_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Suzette Hargreaves  (ou "Judith" dans certaines traductions), Suzette/Miles  
>  **Genre :** tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "En tout cas, Rincevent aurait aimé l’avoir, cette capacité, au moins pour éviter au sortilège dont il ne se souvenait pas l’utilité de finir par sortir de ses lèvres..."  
> d’après Plume_de_Plomb pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

De ses lèvres tombe l’accusation : un baiser de couleur verte pour dénoncer le traître et l’entraîner à sa suite. Le fantôme de Mademoiselle Suzette fait le vide autour d’elle.

La voyant apparaître dans l’église, beaucoup dans l’assistance se sont enfuis. Ne restent que les plus fidèles à sa mémoire :  
\- Mademoiselle, _Mademoiselle_ !

\- J’aurais dû être sa femme. Sans titre et sans argent mais _Madame_ tout de même.   
» Et lui m’a abandonnée.   
» Tous, vous avez laissé faire.   
» Soyez donc témoins de nos noces funèbres : si je n’ai pu être à lui dans la vie, il sera mien dans la mort.


	7. Cain, suivre ou aller à l'encontre...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le destin qu'on lui a prédit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son destin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God Child  
>  **Personnage :** Cain Hargraves  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Cain, « Aller à l’encontre du destin »  
> pour Piwi_chan sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 140

Ses parents – son père, la femme qui a eu à l’élever, et sa véritable mère – tous autant qu’ils étaient, prédisaient à Cain un destin funeste, dès le jour de son baptême. Il serait malheureux. Un jeune aristocrate décadent, pourri par l’argent de sa famille, qui tomberait pour une femme, voire _des_ femmes, dans un de ces scandales sordides qui secouaient régulièrement la bonne société. Et il mourrait jeune, dans la déchéance, puis son père trouverait un autre enfant pour le remplacer, vertueux celui-ci. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Cain accueille avec cynisme une bonne partie de ce destin – les femmes, la décadence par les poisons – mais pour ce qui est du malheur, il entend bien ne pas se laisser faire, et de mourir jeune, encore moins. Son destin, il l’affrontera, et le rebâtira à sa guise s’il ne s’en satisfait pas.


	8. Cain & Riff, noirceur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il ne peut montrer qu'à 'lui'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ténèbres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God Child  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cain Hargreaves, Riff  
>  **Genre :** flangst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Cain, Riff, « Noirceur »  
> pour Piwi_chan sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Note :** PoV Cain  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils m’appellent le Comte des Poisons et certains murmurent que je pactise avec le Diable. La sœur de mon père m’a appelé démon. Il est vrai que j’aime les ténèbres ; elles cachent ce que l’on ne veut pas voir : n’est-ce pas bien pratique ?

Mais personne ne connaît la vraie noirceur qui entache mon âme. Toi seul, Riff, tu peux voir ce que je suis dans le noir. À toi seul, je peux montrer mes blessures… et mon cœur.  
Un bon serviteur mérite la confiance de son maître. Mais plus que garder mes secrets… tu me _comprends_ , toi.


	9. Cassian - Pour tout remerciement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce à quoi Cassian peut s’attendre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour tout remerciement…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God Child  
>  **Personnage :** Cassian  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle pourrait bien te sauver un jour. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un jour viendra où il se remettra à grandir, espère toujours Cassian, où il atteindra enfin l’âge physique de la durée déjà vécue qui l’accable et où le monde le prendra au sérieux. Passer pour un enfant a ses avantages dans le monde de la nuit, mais il en est fatigué. Il aimerait pouvoir vivre au grand jour comme un adulte. Delilah lui a promis de l’aider en retour de services de rendus.

Il savait pourtant que l’organisation était véreuse et aurait dû se douter que pour tout remerciement il finirait tué…


	10. des Cartes vs Justice, Pourrie !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'a pas de Justice en ce bas monde !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God Child  
>  **Personnages :** Justice, des Cartes  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompts :** « Ce jour là, la petite fille comprend ce que veulent dire les gens qui, en ouvrant leur journal, pestent "Justice pourrie !" »  
> d’après PreskUnAnge  
> \+ souhait : « _quelque chose sur Count Cain_ »  
>  sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles (décembre ‘10-janvier ‘11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Justice pourrit complètement ses dames de chambre, moi j’vous l’dis, râle amèrement une Carte, dans la cantine du petit personnel de Delilah.

\- Ces fichus aristocrates encouragent la décadence.

\- Mais là, elle va trop loin. Elle va finir par leur fourrer dans la tête des idées dangereuses…

\- Tu as peur que ses filles se mettent à se prendre pour des grandes dames ?

\- Il est surtout jaloux parce que l’Arcane à qui il est assigné n’a pas les mêmes faveurs pour lui, je parie ! en raille un autre.

\- N’empêche, c’est pas juste.

\- Et de la part de Justice c’est enrageant.


	11. Cain & Riff - Qui soutient l'autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Comte et son majordome, deux moitiés d'un tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qui soutient l’autre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God Child  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cain Hargreaves  & Riff  
>  **Genre :** bromance ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle t’a bien briffé! " »  
> d’après Mimichan66 pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ‘12 sur DW)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Riff et Cain, deux moitiés d’un tout... Monsieur le Comte Cain Hargreaves ne serait rien sans son fidèle majordome, et ce Riffael Raffit ne voudrait pas servir d’autre maître.

C’est facile de croire à cette histoire du pauvre orphelin ayant perdu toute sa famille dans un terrible incendie, qui trouve une nouvelle raison de vivre en se mettant au service exclusif de ce jeune noble un peu excentrique mais généreux envers son serviteur.

Mais qui croirait à l’histoire d’un autre pauvre orphelin brisé sous sa cape du célèbre Comte des Poisons, plus dépendant qu’un petit enfant s’il n’avait son soutien ?


	12. Suzette - Quelle tragédie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triste et romantique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais quelle tragédie…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain  
>  **Personnages :** l’enterrement de Suzette Hargreaves  
>  **Genre :** moche  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « La grille du caveau grinça en se refermant. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité :** _La Juliette oubliée_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La grille du caveau grinça en se refermant, ajoutant par cette note sordide au côté tragique de l’enterrement. Elle avait pourtant été huilée en prévision, comme tout le caveau avait été nettoyé, et n’avait pas protesté à l’ouverture. Faisait-il donc si humide dans ce triste cimetière londonien, que le fer y rouille en quelques heures à peine ?

Les pleureuses qui se lamentaient sur la jeunesse gâchée de Mademoiselle Suzette murmurèrent : une fin si brutale sans signe avant-coureur, était-elle secrètement malade de consomption ? Elle n’en donnait pas l’air. Ou bien, empoisonnée par les fumées de la ville ?


	13. Jezabel, Zenobia, Cassian - Post opératoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un patient à suivre avec attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Post-opératoire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God Child  
>  **Personnages :** Zenobia et Cassian  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Ses fonctions motrices devraient revenir d’ici un jour ou deux." »  
> d’après Mimichan66 pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ‘12 sur DW)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ses fonctions motrices devraient revenir d’ici un jour ou deux, prédit le Dr Zenobia. La transplantation sera un succès.

La connexion du cerveau au tronc cérébral, en tout cas, s’est faite sans heurt : la respiration a aussitôt repris. Le rythme cardiaque est bon. Les réflexes aussi. Le patient est simplement encore inconscient et immobile de fait du choc et de l’anesthésie. Mais il ne fait nul doute que la connexion entre part consciente du cerveau du cerveau et muscles squelettiques via la moelle épinière se fera.

Physiquement, c’est parfait. La seule inconnue réside dans l’ _esprit_ du patient. Acceptera-t-il…


	14. Jezabel/Cassian, Cassandra - Quitte ou double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une sorte de résurrection ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quitte ou double  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Count Cain/God Child  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jezabel Disraeli,  le corps de Cassandra Gladstone et Cassian  
>  **Genre :** romangst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompts :**  
>  « Il remua, ne gagnant qu’un sourire amusé de son prédateur, parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres façon de décrire la manière dont il le regardait à cet instant. »  
> d’après Opelleam,  
> la racine,  
> et une auto-suite sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
> \+ "Alors il marche dans l’obscurité des égouts, les yeux baissés devant lui, l’attention fixée sur la seule chose qui compte encore. Jezabel."  
> d’après PreskUnAnge une fois précédente (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 4 x 100

À cet instant terrible où il doit prendre la décision la plus lourde de sa vie, Jezabel ne pense pas à lui-même mais à Cassian uniquement. Quoi qu’il advienne, à n’importe quel prix, il veut que Cassian vive. Et si ça peut être en prenant sa revanche sur Cassandra, c’est encore mieux.  
La seule chose qui le fait hésiter, c’est la crainte que Cassian ne voie pas les choses de cette manière. Qu’il ait en horreur le fait de devoir la vie à Cassandra, même si ça veut dire la mort de Cassandra. Mais pour ça il lui faut survivre !

*

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demande Jezabel, pâle et gardant ses yeux mangés de cernes baissés, d’une voix éteinte. À quel point je suis désolé ? Je voulais juste te garder en vie.  
Cassian le sait très bien. De loin derrière la douleur et le choc. Il se rend compte que ça n’était pas un jeu cruel. Mais il ne sait pas quelle vie ça sera, dans ce corps étranger qu’il ne sait pas manier, qui a perdu son agilité, et derrière ce visage tellement haï.  
Non, ça n’est pas parce que secrètement, Jezabel aimait ce visage.

*

Ce visage hanté s’éclaire d’un fantôme de sourire. La phrase reste en suspens entre eux. Tout comme les gestes. Plus rien n’indique une relation entre docteur et patient : depuis l’opération, Jezabel n’ose plus toucher Cassian. Lui aussi considère ce corps comme étranger et encore repoussant.  
Il n’est pas un praticien héroïque, il est un enfant qui a commis une bêtise et attend d’être puni.  
\- Ça n’est pas grave, assure-t-il : j’ai l’habitude que les gens que j’aime me haïssent.  
Cassian voudrait bien le gifler pour le faire taire, mais, affaibli par l’opération, son geste se change en caresse.

*

La seule chose qui compte encore : Jezabel, se tient tout raide devant lui, et masque mal son appréhension.

Ce qu’avait Cassian jusqu’ici n’était pas une vie, il vient de perdre son corps, son identité qu’il haïssait, et il lui reste juste à perdre ce qui lui donnait la peine de vivre : cet enfant perdu dont il s’est bêtement entiché mais qui ne pouvait pas accepter son aide.

Maintenant qu’il a les traits de cet homme qu’il haït tant, Jezabel, dégoûté, va sans doute le rejeter et Cassian saura qu’il peut effectivement mourir.

Et pourtant non ? L’appréhension se change en émerveillement.


End file.
